<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found a Calling by Lady_Talla_Doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857637">Found a Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe'>Lady_Talla_Doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>possession [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is free, and he's bored. And he's got his sights set on his favorite doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>possession [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found a Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Reader/gifts">Obsessed_Reader</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Sarah McLachlan's "World on Fire"<br/>McCoy isn't actually physically involved in this fic but Khan does think about the last two times he assaulted him as he jerks off.<br/>please pay attention to warnings. This fic follows on the heels of the last two, its recommended but not necessary to read them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lady_talla_doe/status/1287112895906459648?s=19">my writing twitter</a>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Less time had passed then he would have guessed from when he was returned to his cryotube to when he was woken again. This time, Khan didn’t bother with pretense; there was no way to blackmail him, no leverage to be had, with the entire federation knowing the crimes of the late Admiral Marcus. When his blood warmed, he had reached up and broke the neck of the man leaning over him with one hand. The facility they had kept him had been so terribly unprepared for someone as superior as himself; escape had been easy. The carnage had been not strictly necessary, but the easiest way to establish how safe he would be from interference.</p><p>He had watched the news coverage for days, hacked Star Fleet lower levels, but Khan’s escape had been covered up as he had suspected it would be. Whoever had made the mistake of waking him up had erased all traces of it; the facility he had broken free of was burned to the ground a day later. All those he killed on his way out were listed as dead in the fire. <em>A tragic accident. </em>A blatant abuse of power, but not one Khan felt necessary to track to it's source.</p><p>The first weeks were tense, filled with agitation and dread over discovery – or worse, retaliation. But no such thing came, and soon, Khan found himself becoming bored. Even his senses couldn’t maintain such a heightened state for so long; it was clear there was no threat to himself or his people. Likely thanks to that insufferable Captain Kirk.</p><p>He should have known his morality would shield Khan’s people.</p><p>That left him at loss of direction. He couldn’t stray too far, not with his crew still in Star Fleet’s clutches. He couldn’t strike out himself, not without drawing attention to himself.</p><p>Bored, Khan began to track the crew of the <em>U.S.S. Enterprise</em>.</p><p>For weeks, he shadowed different members, learning their equally drawl and uninteresting civilian lives. Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu had a boyfriend. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura taught language classes. Captain James Kirk put on a good show of being a playboy, but from a distance Khan watched the unguarded looks of longing Kirk cast Commander Spock. <em>A crush, how quaint. </em></p><p>Their lives became boring quickly. Off official Star Fleet deployment, their lives were monotonous and repetitive. Khan moved on quickly from each, frustrated with the lack of <em>anything</em> to catch his interest. And then of course, he spotted <em>him</em>, and his gut clenched in unbidden lust. Doctor Leonard McCoy walked across the promenade to knock shoulders with Kirk in informal greeting. The Captain snapped his eyes away from his first officer, and the two fell into easy conversation.</p><p>After that, Khan shadowed Dr. McCoy, and while the doctor’s schedule was slightly more varied then anyone else’s, it wasn’t exactly interesting. Khan found himself lapsing into memory during those long hours of surveillance.</p><p>The hot feel of his skin slick under Khan’s palm with sweat; muscles tense and shivering in his back, and the way his hard breathes caused the doctor to squeeze down on him so <em> good-</em></p><p>He shook himself, hard, like a dog would. The memory made his skin prickle; he could practically feel McCoy back under his hands. Taking a calming breath, Khan steadied himself. It was time to leave for the day; watching the Doctor bend over in those ridiculous formal whites wasn’t doing anything good for his imagination. He stood a moment longer, halfway through the motion of tucking in his chair, fingers tense on the back of the chair he had been sitting in; the metal began to give underneath his hands, and Khan had to rip his eyes away. His imagination was able to strip away those neatly pressed clothes, and his fingers were <em>burning</em> to find the dip at the base of the doctor’s back, to dig into the swell of his strong ass and hear that lovely voice rise up in a groan...</p><p>Khan caught himself again, stamping out the image before it could go too far. Fuck, his cock ached now. But at least he had something to occupy his mind now. Smoothing his coat down to cover his excitement, he slipped away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nearly didn’t make it back to his apartment. A run-in with a crowd of rowdy Star Fleet drunks had dampened his arousal, and fouled his mood; his temporary home wasn’t in a bad neighborhood, a little higher class then the average Star Fleet officer, so he was normally unlikely to run into anyone. The suites in his building were rented by the week to business types on longer trips; faces changed constantly, and no one really cared enough to put their nose in his business.</p><p><em>The arrogance of humans, to let a predator so close...</em> he smiled and nodded briefly at his newest neighbor, letting himself in. The apartment was small; a living room with a tiny kitchen and a two person table. A small bathroom with a shower and no tub, but the bed was large and had its own room with no windows. The building understood its clientele.</p><p>He kicked his shoes off, and tossed his coat onto the chair nearest him, fingers popping buttons through holes as he made his way to the dark bedroom. Already his mind was spinning up the image of McCoy in his well fitted white hospital uniform; Khan discarded his shirt on the floor, leaving the door open to let the low evening light seep into the room. The bed dipped under his weight, and he relaxed back into the clean bedding, letting his mind wander.</p><p>He imagined McCoy in those clean white clothes. The strange crisp line running up the back of his leg that did his ass absolutely no favours; Khan’s fingers curled in the bedding, and he popped the button of his slacks with his free hand, shoving them aside just enough to pull free his half hard cock.</p><p>McCoy’s ass was firm, fit legs snug even in those pants. It would be easy to overpower him like he did that first time, grab his wrist and twist it behind his back until the doctor was bent double over a biobed and his struggles inadvertently ground that fine ass of his against Khan’s cock. Hold him down and let him squirm, really feel it; wait until he could see the sweat form on his brow, before letting him go. Let him <em>run</em>.</p><p>Hm. No, that didn’t work for him.</p><p>He stroked his hand slowly down the shaft, and closed his eyes again.</p><p>Let the doctor<em> think</em> he could run. But Khan was stronger, faster. McCoy was a toy for him to use, a <em>hole</em> for him to use. <em>Mmm</em>. He liked that. Slap him – not too hard, but enough to bounce him off the biobed, stun him. A lovely bruise along one of those cheekbones.</p><p>Let the lovely man struggle against.</p><p>Pleasure pooled in his gut, lust simmering. The idea of taking Dr. McCoy again was very pleasing. He hadn’t been afraid of Khan the last two times, so how far would he have to push him before he submitted out of <em>fear? </em>Before he turned his head, and closed his eyes?</p><p>Would the threat of a raw fuck break him?</p><p>Or hurt him, enough to keep his heart racing. Hold those valuable hands down and squeeze his wrists until he cried for mercy.</p><p>Khan toyed with the idea, played it though his head; McCoy, blood on his white uniform, fear in his eyes. It was good, but not <em>right</em>. Not what he wanted. He didn’t want to break him, not really. After all, this was the man who <em>saved</em> his crew.</p><p>Khan could be a generous, persistent lover. His people could go much, much longer then a middle aged un-augmented human could. Perhaps tie him again- or maybe, <em>no, </em> leave his hands free so McCoy cold struggle against him, and he could see that delicious hopelessness grow in his eyes as he realized that he couldn’t get away, couldn’t stop Khan. That it was going to happen, again, and the doctor did not get a say.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, an electric shot of arousal bringing him close. Oh, that was nearly it. Khan sped up his hand, biting his lip as he fucked into his closed fist.</p><p>Not his workplace. Not those awful, unflattering formal whites. Khan would get him when he was tired, relaxed. He would break into his home. Wait in the dark, let him go through his routine; put his keys away, take off his shoes, drop his jacket and work bag on the table. Get a beer from the fridge.</p><p>Khan had been <em>watching</em> him, he knew his routine. McCoy unwound inch by inch, the farther he got from his front door. Sat in the living room of his apartment and drank his beer, listening to the sounds of the city.</p><p>Khan would hit him when he was his most relaxed, stun him, and over power the man. Not too hard- just enough to daze him, make it child’s play to handcuff him-</p><p>Khan shivered, so close. He kept going, the fantasy vivid in his mind.</p><p>Put McCoy on his knees. Not use his thumb this time- the ultimatum had worked last time, so why not again.</p><p>Growl at him that if he did a good job sucking Khan off, he’d use lube. He was going to fuck him, but how damaged McCoy would be after would be his own choice.</p><p>His mind skipped forward, hand curling in the blankets as he groaned. Fist the doctor’s soft hair. Push ruthlessly into his mouth, just to make him choke- make those pretty eyes water as they glared up at him.</p><p>He could feel it. The doctor’s tense shoulders between his knees, the way he would shift his weight trying to escape Khan’s hand to catch his breath; in his mind, Khan fisted his hand, pulling that silky hair until the doctor grunted, and he felt the first warning touch of teeth.</p><p><em>Fuck, that’s perfect</em>.</p><p>McCoy would fight him, tooth and nail- as much as he craved his fear, Khan knew that caution was the most he would get. Hotblooded and prideful, there was only so far he could push him before McCoy would push back. He rather liked the look of shame when he made the good doctor cum from his own rape.</p><p>He could finish in his mouth. McCoy would fight him- choke on it, and that would be when Khan could hold him down, thumb on his jaw, hand in his hair, fucking his throat as he finished. Watch tears spill down his cheeks</p><p><em>Fuck- fuck!</em> His hips tipped into his hand, heart slamming as he spilled abruptly on his own bare stomach, spots in his eyes. Khan fucked his own hand through it, the image of McCoy’s cum slick, bruised lips, and tear stained, defiant face burning in his mind’s eye.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, it wasn’t enough, he’d been playing with fire- now he wanted the real thing. Khan sank back into the bedding, skin damp with sweat like he’d actually had sex, head muddled. He felt languid and relaxed, but tense and frustrated at the same moment. There should be a body in the bed with him. There should be someone warm to curl into as he sank down off his high, an equally sweaty shoulder to kiss- lips to worship, <em>someone</em> to hold tight. His skin craved it, his hands craved it.</p><p>He’d dreamt it into being, but now he wanted nothing more than to feel the soft milky skin of the good southern doctor under his hands again, to have him at his mercy.</p><p>Khan dragged his clean hand down his face, and glanced at the dim clock beside the bed. Tapping his fingers against his lips, he came to a quick decision. He needed to shower, to change out of these soiled clothes and into something else with no fragrance on them. Nothing that might be out of place, and tip his hand.</p><p>Doctor McCoy’s shifted ended in three hours. He had time to prepare, and be there well before the good doctor arrived home.</p><p>Khan chuckled into the darkness. He wasn’t bored any more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>